In the past as well as within the present times, artists have used various carvable/moldable materials for forming and shaping artistic works of art, such as wax, ceramics, clay etc. With these types of materials the main disadvantage and drawback is the fact that the artist has one chance to make their creation correctly as these materials once formed may not be changed, shaped and/or restored as can the present invention. A further disadvantage of the current materials is the need for heat or the like, such as when using ceramics.
Also, the present invention includes the use of pozzolan in the mixture to enhance the materials properties. Nowhere in the prior art (known to the applicants) do they teach the use of pozzolan in a powder form being included in the mixture to form a material for creating artistic works of art. The only pozzolan related patents found by the applicants are as follows; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,035, 4,501,618 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,500 all of which do not provide a moldable material such as the present invention.